Fall
by PandaJeter
Summary: 3 Friends go to Botcon to find themselves stopping on the way back from it in Jasper. Suddenly, the world changes upside down as they see Jackson when the go to K-O Burger. All the sudden, they're Transformed into Cybertronian. How did this happen, how will they fare, and what darkness looms ahead, to engulf them all.
1. Chapter 1

I high fived my friends as we finally beat Zeta Prime on easy mode, which was still freakishly hard. Even though it was on easy, Zeta had these smashy thingies that he killed us with. If it glowed orange underneath you, you had to book it or you were going to die in a scrap pile. "I'm glad I captured you all to come to Botcon with me" I said to them.

"Well it was my idea" Logan said to me.

"But it's my house." I said to him.

"I'm just here because you dragged me into this." Alana pointed a finger at me accusingly.

"Hey, you're gonna have a great time because you're with me."

"Get real, you are the most stubborn person I know."

"Alright, calm down, the next level is coming up." Logan said to us.

"I'm going to get the most kills this time, and you won't even be-"

"ALRIGHT GUYS, GET DOWN HERE, DINNER IS READY AND YOU ALL NEED TO GO TO SLEEP!" My mom shouted up the stairs at us.

"YES MOTHER!" We all said, and I could feel my mom smirking at us from down stairs for doing that yet again. I turned off the Ps3, and then we all fought like animals to get down the stairs. I beat all of them down the stairs, as I was the most buff out of us. Logan turned out behind me, and Alana the last because she was the only girl, but I'm surprised Logan wasn't last seeing how she could beat him up any day of the week and not give 2 frags.

"Ah burritos." I said as I smelled the food. I smacked down two on my plate along with a can of root beer, and sat down at the table. Logan sat beside me, Alana across from me, and my mom beside me.

"Your father is out at best buy again, and this time, I hope he doesn't bring anything home."

"Don't hold your breath." I said to my mother as I started on my second one, and finished it in about 5 to 6 bites. Who knows, I wasn't counting.

"Nickolas Panda Grant! Slow down and enjoy your food!"

My friends burst out laughing the moment she said my middle name. Frag me. I thought to myself as I walked up to get another burrito.

"Panda?! Pffwahahahaha!" Alana and Logan laughed at me.

I grumbled to myself as I got two more, and took little bites, just to piss my mom off. "Nick, just.." She sighed to herself as she left us

As soon as she was gone, I took out my burrito's in less than 30 seconds, and threw my plate away. "We're playing multiplayer, and I'm going to kill you all, many times."

"Considering you are the best gamer here, I'm pretty sure you would kill us fine without your rage brother." Alana said to me.

"And I expect you all to go to bed now, Botcon is in two days, and I expect you to roll out at 6:00 in the morning, you hear me!"

"Yes Mother." We grumbled at her as we walked back into my room. We only had two rooms, and 1 mattress in my house. So me and Logan blasted down on the dinky little air mattress we had, and Alana got my bed, that sucked. Logan kept squirming on and on through the night, and then I eventually shoved him off and onto the floor, but his snoring was continuous. As he went rolling off and into the darkness. I fell asleep shortly after that.

"Nick wake up!" My arm reflexively shot out into the air and I made contact with something hard. I heard a girlish scream, but I dismissed it as I rolled onto my back. I was them slapped in the face, and was then doused in cold water. After a moment, they doused me in hot water and then freezing water again.

"OKAY, I'm up!" I shouted at Alana as I stood up. "Was that really necessary?" I asked her.

"Considering she was shouting at you for ten minutes straight without a stir from you, I would say it was necessary." Logan said to me, and then Alana proceeded to slap me again, but I caught her hand and shoved her on the bed.

"No more slaps." I said to her as I walked into the bathroom and changed. When I came out, I picked up my keys and wallet, and then I grabbed my luggage, and stashed it in the trunk. Apparently they were waiting on me, seeing as I sat in the driver's seat as Logan said beside me "About time."

"We're only late by 3 minutes, pipe the fuck down." I said as I stuck the keys in the ignition and started to drive off.

"You guys gonna turn on the radio or what?" Alana asked us from the backseat.

"No." We both said at the same time, and then I turned the radio stuff on, and then guess what song comes on. Alana starts belting the most worstest stupid song that was ever created.

"WE, ARE NEVER EVER EVER, GETTING BACK TOGETHER!" Alana belted out as the chorus came on. Logan and I exchanged a look, and then he put on his soundproof headphones, and then I was submitted to the torture as the song went on and on. Then, you know what comes on exactly after that? "OPA GUNDUM STYLE! HEY SEXY LADY! OP, OP, OP, OP, OP, OPA GUNDUM STYLE!" I groaned as she belted out the 2nd most worstest stupid song that was ever created. I turned on the interstate as the song rolled on and on. When it finally stopped, you know what comes on that Alana belts out now? "I WOULD CATCH A GRENADE FOR YOU!" I slapped the side of my head as the 3rd most worstest stupid song came on. The torture would never end!

The next song came on, and it was actually a pretty good song, NOT, It was "I'M WIDE AWAKE!" Alana belted out the words again to probably the 4th most worstest stupid song, followed up by Justin Bieber, Baby. Oh, and then you know what comes on right after that? "BABY, BABY, BABY, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH! LIKE BABY, BABY, BABY, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOHHHHH!" Alana belted out the words to this one two. He sounded like he was having sex throughout this whole damn song. I swear they are going down my most worstest stupid song list, meanwhile, they go down Alana's list of awesomeness list. I banged my head on the steering wheel as the song went on. I looked over at Logan, who was fast asleep with, I listened very closely, and then I hit the dashboard as I heard like the bestest most awesomeness song in existence playing, Lindsey Stirling "Elements" playing in his ears. I wished to Primus I was in his position, but no, I had to be the one driving. So the torture went on.

The next song right after that, you know what it is? "NOW YOU'RE JUST SOMEBODY THAT I USED TO KNOW!" Alana's angelic voice cried out, but she was getting quieter, and when she got quieter, that meant I could turn down the music, and when I could turn down the music, that meant I could tone it out. This song was the 5th most worstest stupid song that came on, and boy I was getting tired of this. I turned down the music, and Alana shouted at me, "What's your problem, I was listening to that!"

How about we make a deal, you get 5 songs, and then the driver, whoever that may be, gets 5 songs? Otherwise Logan and I will die, quite literally."

"Fine." She said to me, and then proceeded with her singing.

I endured the torture throughout the rest of the song, and then it was my turn. I didn't even let the station start up the next song, I switched it to my station, and then the 12th most awesomeness song came on, which was Linkin Park, "New Divide". Both me and Alana belted it out, since it was from our favorite set of movies, "Transformers", specifically "Revenge of the Fallen". "SO GIVE ME REASON, TO PROVE ME WRONG, TO WASH THIS MEMORY CLEAN, LET THE FLOOR'S CROSS, THE DISTANCE IN BETWEEN! GIVE ME REASON TO FILL THIS HOLE, CONNECT THE SPACE BETWEEN LET IT BE ENOUGH TO REACH THE TRUTH AND LIES, ACROSS THIS NEW DIVIDE!" We sang along throughout the whole song before the next one came on, which was also by Linkin Park, it was, "WHAT I'VE DONE, I'LL FACE MYSELF, TO CROSS OUT WHAT I'VE BECOME! ERASE MYSELF, AND LET GO OF WHAT I'VE DONE!" We belted all the song out until the next came on. Another song that I didn't care for too much came on next, Eminem, "Not Afraid". We both didn't sing along to this one, but then Three Days Grace "Get out Alive" came on. I sang along to that one as Alana grumbled in the backseat, she hated Three Days Grace, "IF YOU WANT TO GET OUT ALIVE, OHOH, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" I belted out the words to the song, further torturing Alana with my terrible singing. I chuckled to myself as I sang, but there was bound to be pay back in her radio station. The next song was by Breaking Benjamin "Diary of Jane" and it is my absolute favorite from them. "SOMETHING'S GETTING IN THE WAY! SOMETHING'S JUST ABOUT TO BREAK! I WILL TRY TO FIND MY PLACE IN THE DIARY OF JANE!" I sang along happily before it ended and I had to change it back to her station, and that's how it went through the whole trip to Botcon in California.

Our only stops were changing drivers, getting food, and taking a wiz. When we finally reached the place where Botcon was going to be at, we literally passed the Botcon seeing their preparations almost finished as we headed to the hotel.

When we reached the hotel, we were exited, but staggering with exhaustion, Logan and I crashed on one bed, with Alana on the other bed. All three of us crashed on the bed, bid each other a good night, and were asleep before 10minutes even passed.

Alana didn't wait for nothing, because she slapped me in the face and doused me with cold water, and then shouted at me, "TAKE YOUR SHOWER!"

"Well if you insist." I drawled out to her.

"Botcon is in 1 hour, hurry up you slow sack of shit." Alana said to me.

"Yeah yeah." I said to her as I grabbed my things and took a shower. When I got out of the shower, I immediately walked out with everyone, grabbing my keys and wallet.

We got into the car, and I turned it on. I rolled out of the hotel parking lot, and then Alana squealed, "Is anyone excited?!"

"Yeah." Logan and I said together.

"You all REALLY need to stop doing that." Alana scolded us.

"So?" We both asked her.

"Now you're just doing it on purpose." She said to us.

"No we're not." We both said again, "Okay maybe we are."

"Ugh, y-"

"But the first time was not on purpose, the "yeah"."

"We were kidding though, we are totally stoked for this."

"Oh yeah, I'm really excited!" I said to her. I was bouncing up in my seat as we turned into Botcon. We got out, and we didn't say a word to each other as we walked the room in Botcon, that was until I said, "Hey, you all wanna get those Autobot bracelets?" I asked them as we passed a stand with them.

"Sure." Logan said, and Alana just nodded her head, probably overwhelmed with awe as we walked through everything.

I forked out the money to the person behind it, and then he said as we walked away "Till all are one!"

We all turned and waved, "Till all are one!" We said as we walked away.

"Here, how about we put them on right now?" I asked them.

"Sure." Logan said, and Alana just nodded holding her hand out looking at something else. I put her bracelet in her hand, Logan's in his hand, and then I clipped my own on.

Botcon went on buying things here and there, until they forced everyone out of the place. We all climbed into the car and took off to the hotel. "That was fun!" I said to them.

"Yes it was, and I really like these bracelets!" Alana said.

"Yeah, me too." Logan said.

"Me three." I said to them. "Hey, you all wanna go through Jasper on our way back just to top everything about this trip off?"

"Yes!" They both said, exciterated to the fact we were stopping in Jasper on the way back. We went back to the hotel, and went to sleep.

We rushed out of the hotel, checking out and then we left to Jasper, I turned on my GPS so we could head there. After a bit of riding, we finally reached Jasper, and within 30 minutes, we were in the main place Transformers Prime Darkness Rising took place at. We only saw the show up until the Autobots went for Cliff to find that dark energon brought him back to life and that the Autobots went to Cliff's aid just to find out that he was desecrated.

We turned into K-O burger to get something to eat, and we pulled up through the drive through to order, and Jack's voice from Transformers Prime came through, "Welcome to K-O burger, where every burger is a knockout."

I jumped in my seat, I ordered everyone their food, and then pulled up to the window. I looked right in the face of Jackson Darby. "Oh my gosh! Your Jack Darby!" I nearly shouted.

"Yeah what's so great about it?" He asked us. I looked at them, and we all calmed down.

"Uh, nothing." I forked over the money and sped off out of town into a canyon.

"HOLY SUGAR FOOT THAT WAS JACKSON DARBY!" Alana squealed with a high-pitched shriek that people in New York could hear.

"Yeah, but why are there Transformers-" I was cut off when a random Vehicon ran by, and he spilled some energon on us out of his little cube. "ARRGH!" I screamed out after the Vehicon was out of earshot. "This fucking energon hurts!" I screamed out in pain with my other friends as the energon burned at our skins. Alana was out first, collapsing down to the ground, and then Logan. I was forced onto one knee as I tried to survive, I fought against it with all my will. It was no use as I went under the effects of energon, remembering a faint glow of my wrist.

/

"UGH, MY HEAD!" I complained as I tried to get up. I immediately fell face first to the ground, but managed to stick my arms out to break my fall. I looked at my arms, they were completely metal. I spun on my back as I looked at my body, it was completely metal, actually I was completely Cybertronian. I looked at Alana and Logan, and they were the same. They both attempted to walk and failed epically like me. "Guys, we're not in Kansas anymore."

"No shit Nick." Alana bashed me.

"At least you're still a femme." I shot right back at her.

"And you're still a mech." She said mockingly.

"Okay enough." Logan said. "Now, how about we try to learn how to walk in our new…bodies."

"Fine." I got up and attempted it again, I stumbled, but I didn't fall. My sense of balance was returning to me fast. After a couple of minutes, I was walking pretty much fine. Alana and Logan were still stumbling about, and then I looked at myself. I was a triple changer apparently, and then I decided to try and figure out my scanner. After searching a few minutes, I discovered my scanner. I was 49 feet tall, man I'm taller than Megatron, I thought to myself. My body was doing fine, although I was low on energon at the moment. I decided to scan the others as they were stumbling about, Logan was 28 feet tall, he was low on energon also, but his body was in fine shape. I scanned Alana next, who was having the most trouble with her walking. She stood directly at Bumblebee's height of 18 feet, her body was in fine shape, both ways if you know what I mean, and she was also low on energon like me and Logan. I was green and yellow. My legs were green, my arms and head was green, my feet were yellow, and my whole chest and back was yellow. Logan was blue and green. His green was on his chest, back, and his feet. His arms, legs, and head was blue though. Alana was purple and green, and unlike any of us, she had purple on her head, arms, legs, and on her chest. Her back was green along with her hands and feet. She had extra armor plating on her shoulders that was green on the side nearest to her back, and purple nearest to her front where her chest and belly was. After she fell again, I saw that her butt was green like her back, but in the front pelvic region she was purple.

They finally got their bearings about them, and then I asked them, "Hey, shouldn't we change our names? Since we are Cybertronian, it might be weird for us to have human names, wouldn't you think?" They all nodded their heads in agreement, and then I continued. "I like the name Skysweeper for me, I could be like in the sky, and then sweeping the ground because, you know triple changer and all."

"Even I say that was lame, the name isn't, just the reasoning for it. I think I will be Skycrusher."

"Really Lo-Skycrusher? Well fine then, I'll be Skyback, since you two are Skies I should be one too."

"Now we can scrape the skies!" I said.

"Just stop Ni-Skysweeper." Alana said to me, "You're not funny at all."

"I know." I said to her. "Now, have any of you figured out how to use your scanner, because I have. We are all low on energon, so I'm going to go scout, and you two, figure out your bodies."

"That sounds wrong." Skycrusher mumbled as I walked away, and then I left them, scrounging around for energon. I groped around my body looking for my internal communications, after I found them, I searched more for any other scanners I had in my body. I found that I had an energon tracker in my subspace, Hmm, that's weird, I thought to myself, No one else just has these randomly in their subspace. I took it out and turned it on, and I found that a mile to the east, there was some energon to be found. I accessed my internal communications, and contacted Skyback, "Hey, Skyback, I found some energon, come to these coordinates." I sent her some coordinates due half a mile from my position to the east.

"Whoa, this is cool, we can talk to each other without talking out loud. Okay, me and Skycrusher are on our way." Skyback said back to me. I then shut off the communication with her and proceeded on to the select coordinates. While I was walking, I figured out that I had a heat signature radar built into me. I decided to use it, it had a mile radius on it. I looked to see two heat signatures behind me about half a mile west, and I concluded that they were Skyback and Skycrusher following the directions. I saw 3 heat signatures near the energon place I had scanned out. Scrap I thought to myself, those are probably a couple of Vehicons because the area is pretty small. I said to myself. I reached the coordinates and waited. I saw that they were nearing my position as I waited. I saw that there was no other heat signatures in the area besides the two coming up on my position and the three near the energon area. We had to hurry otherwise the 'cons might be gone with the energon. I saw them turn the canyon corner about 10 feet away, and then I said to them, "We gotta move fast, there are three heat signatures near the energon, we have to move quickly."

"Really? Then let's not waste time walking." Skyback started to run, I turned and I ran with her since I knew I could run faster since I had longer legs than she did. Skycrusher reached us in no time at all, and then he slowed down to our pace.

When we drew near to the place where it was I said, "That wall." We all diverted out course to the canyon wall. I had my back to the wall, and my scanners told me there were three heat signatures right ahead of us. I peeked around the corner, and saw no one. I motioned for my friends to follow me as I dashed to another canyon wall. When we all had our backs to it, I peeked around the corner to see the energon, but no one else. I accessed my internal communications and said to the both of them, "Wait here guys, if we have a fight, I'm the only that may have a chance against whoever is near there. Before you object, I was in the Army for 2 years and received training and then went into the field of battle?" They nodded their heads, "Okay, I'm going to go in now, and say here please." I turned the corner to see no one, and I continued to the energon.

I was right next to it, and I reached down to get some. I was smashed from behind, and was knocked into the air above the energon, but I managed to get a big crystal out of it. I quickly stored it in my subspace as I rolled to my feet. I dodged another hit from someone and upper-cutted them into the air, I jumped up and kicked the opposition away. I looked up to see Optimus helping Bulkhead to his feet, and then I asked, "Optimus Prime?"

He looked at me with his face mask on, and answered, "This is he."

I dropped my stance and called out, "It's safe to come out, it's Optimus Prime." Skyback and Skycrusher came out from behind the wall and immediately rushed to me.

"I heard sounds of combat, you all right Skysweeper?" Skyback asked.

"I'm fine, but I did find Optimus Prime though." I pointed to him.

"I still stand by the fact he looks a little odd." Skycrusher said.

"You've always thought he looked all in all of them Skycrusher."

"May I ask who are you all and why do you know me?" Optimus asked.

Skyback scoffed, "Who doesn't know you Prime?" She put a hand on her hip as she said it.

I said over my internal communications to the both of them, "Nice play guys, keep it up."

"She has a point." Arcee said coming up from behind us, shoving me out her way. "You are a Prime, and most people hear about the latest prime one way or another."

Bulkhead spoke next, "I don't trust them, no insignia or nothing. They could be under cover 'cons!"

"If they meant us any harm Bulkhead, they already would have inflicted it in the designated way their assignment said to."

"Not saying I trust them, but no red eyes." Arcee said.

"But the-"

"Bulkhead." Optimus spoke commandingly. "If they indeed are under-cover, than we would not know. However, I sense no harm in them."

"I think I've had better welcomes from 'cons before." Skyback muttered.

"SEE!?" Bulkhead insisted.

"Bulkhead, stand down!" Bulkhead immediately shut his mouth. "Ratchet open the ground." Optimus had a bit of an edge in his voice as he said it. "Bulkhead bring the energon in, and Arcee, come with me… I need to speak with you. You three, see Ratchet." Optimus and Arcee walked through the ground bridge, and then Skyback and Skycrusher followed. I turned as soon as Optimus was gone and took half the energon load.

"What are you doing?" Bulkhead asked me.

"What does it look like? Let's go." I turned and walked through the ground bridge, and Bulkhead came in after me. "Where are we going?" I asked him.

"Follow me." He said gruffly. We went down the hall and turned into the storage room, and we dropped our loads off.

"Well I think I'll explore a bit."

"No way, Hatchet's gonna get ya if you do that, you better head back to the med bay before you do anything else. I don't want any stray wrenches flying around." I couldn't help but have a twitch of a smile at those words.

"Fine." I returned to the med bay to be greeted with a flying wrench. It hit me directly in the face. I fell backwards from the blow, and went a little further out of astonishment. "What the frag!"

"GET OVER HERE! You three have such low energon I don't know how you're still functioning! You most of all, fighting, and then helping Bulkhead! I should turn you into a scrap pile!" Ratchet took me and shoved me down on the birth. He took the cable from my wrist and released some of his energon into me before disconnecting abruptly and shoving a cube of energon and walked to the main computers to do something.

"What did I tell you?" Bulkhead asked?

"You said nothing."

"So you weren't paying attention?"

"You said to hurry back, so I did."

"You're a waste of my time."

"And you're a waste of spare parts."

"Touché." Bulkhead turned and left.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wha- Cliffjumpers signal just popped back online." Ratchet spoke as he fiddled around with his controls.

"Cliffjumper is dead, the only reason his life signal popped back online is because Megatron revived him with dark energon." I said bluntly as I slurped my cube. "We used to be humans and were mysteriously turned into Cybertronians, surely you already know we contain organic material in us." I was making up shit that sounded logical at this point, "And we already know what happens in this part because you all are fictional from where we come from. So don't even bother with it unless you want to get chased out by an explosion." I rattled it off without skipping a beat. I watched as everyone's jaws went down, even Optimus's jaw slightly drew downwards before he composed himself.

"What do you mean?" Arcee drilled me.

I took another sip casually, "You heard me, ask Skycrusher and Skyback, they'll tell you the same thing I did."

"I don't care, if there's a chance Cliff may still be alive I will take it."

"Arcee is right," Optimus's voice rang out, "If there is any chance our fallen comrade has not joined the well of allsparks, we shall take it."

"You're gonna find a whole lotta death in there Prime." I said to him evenly.

"Even if that is to be so, we will take that chance Skysweeper. Autobots, ROLL OUT!" They all transformed down and followed him through the ground bridge.

"So what the frag are we supposed to do Ratchet?" I asked.

"Be quiet, I'm working." He snapped.

"Are we going to train or something?" I pushed him.

"Yes."

"Do we get to choose our function?"

"Yes, as long as we need that specific function."

"Would forging weapons be something you would need?"

"It would help, but what do you know about that?"

"Nothing, but I would like to learn."

"We have data pads on it."

"Can I also be a medic?" I asked.

Ratchet sputtered in shock, he turned and pointed up at me, "YOU, big tall and strong guy, WANTS to be a medic? I would advise you fighting alongside everyone else."

"Can I be a battle field medic like you once were back on Cybertron?"

"How-"

"Different reality."

"I guess you could, but being a medic takes guts. And you have to go through me to get approved on doing ANY work on ANY bot here. But that will come later AFTER your battle field training. That is first priority to get you whelps into fighting shape, Primus knows we need it." Ratchet sighed and turned back to his…whatever.

I took that as a notion to leave him. I joined Skycrusher and Skyback on the other side of the Silo. "Decide to join the party over here sweep?" Skyback drawled out.

"Party? Where?!"

"Up your aft."

"Ouch."

"Sexy." Crusher said that and we both looked at him.

"Well that made this conversation awkward." I said.

"All you have to do to make a conversation sexy is to say the word awk- I mean all you have to do to-" He burst out laughing and turns away while we crack up behind him. "Okay okay. All you have to do to make a conversation AWKWARD," He stresses the word, "is to say the word sexy."

"We knew what you meant." Back said.

"I didn't."

"Yeah you did."

"Nuh UH!"

"Fuck you."

"I know you want to."

"SKYSWEEPER!"

"Now you're calling out my name pretending."

"I am going to tear you limb from limb and send you to the scrap yard you fragging spike sucking son of a fucking BITCH go to the pit!"

"Pineapples are made of llamas." Crusher said.

"HA HA HA! REALLY?" I cracked up and so did Back.

"What the hell." She said.

"And that's how you break up fights." That made us crack up even more.

"RATCHET SEND A GROUND BRIDGE NOW!" Optimus all but yelled. Ratchet flung the bridge open in a nano click and closed it just as the blast reached it.

"DON'T say a word Skysweeper." Arcee snapped at me.

I rose my hands in defense then said, "I wasn't going to, only that you might want to get rid of that dark energon on your hand." Ratchet and Optimus gasped at the realization. "And this is when shit hits the fan."

"How much do you know Skysweeper?" Optimus questioned me.

"Up to when you and Ratchet battle a bunch of zombies that Megatron revives to try to destroy you. That's about it."

"Thank you Skysweeper. But now, you all need to go and find your vehicle forms. We will bridge you to a jet museum so you can pick out an alternate form." Optimus said, and then faced me fully, "And then you will go up to the freeway to pick out a ground based vehicle.

"Cool." All three of us said.

Ratchet opened a ground bridge and we walked through it. I gazed at all the different air crafts before one caught my eye. I scanned the Dassault Mirage IIIV, It's gonna be hell trying to learn how to fly.

"So what did you two get?"

"I got the Chengdu Jian-7." Skyback said.

"And I got the Dassault Mirage 4000." Skycrusher said.

"I got the Dassault Mirage IIIV." I said.

"You two are matchies with the same name and all!" Skyback said.

"Not funny."

"Very funny."

"Bridge us back Ratchet." Skycrusher said. We walked through the bridge, and then I went up top to stalk the freeway. I eventually picked out the 2013 Sierra 1500. I transformed and drove into the Silo in my truck.

"Niiiiccce" Skycrusher said.

"It'll do." Skyback said.

"So supportive."

"I know right?"

Optimus clears his throat to get our attention, "I need you three to head down to the training room tomorrow at 6:00am, so get some sleep. I will have to ask you three to stay in the med bay until we get your rooms set in order."

"Alright, Night Optimus." I turned and left without another word and all but crashed on the berth in the med bay.


	3. Chapter 3

"And then POW! Shit hits the fan and Skysweeper is knocked on his aft from his own dumbaft." Skyback shouted and woke me up suddenly.

Ratchet noticed me with a slight grin when he saw me start, "You would do well not to pick fights with people who are 5 times bigger than you are." Skyback started to crack up.

"What? Are you two a couple now?" I sarcastically asked.

"What? Are you a glitch?"

"No."

"No."

"Shut up, I'm trying to work." Ratchet said.

"Shut up, I'm trying to have a conversation." I felt my face plates dent in as I fell off the berth from Ratchet's wrench.

"Shut up, I can't hear anything with all your loud BANGING noise." Ratchet said and turned back to his work.

"Touchy today aren-" Another wrench made me shout and fall back onto my back. "we" I completed my sentence.

Ratchet didn't respond, but I sure as hell heard Skyback trying not to crack up in fear the next wrench Ratchet throws will be at her. "Skyback, give the sparkling a cube." Skyback lost it then laughing heartily and falling on the ground leaking lubricants from her eyes. Ratchet glanced down at her then saying, "Now." Skyback tried to control herself while retrieving the cube from Ratchet but failing miserably as she snorted every two seconds.

I pulled myself up back on the berth and asked, "That funny eh?" And succeeded in making her laugh out loud again.

Ratchet walked out leaving us to ourselves. "Hey Skyback?" I asked once Ratchet was gone.

"What?" She said after composing herself.

"Remember two years ago-"

"Don't even bring it up you sack of shit."

"I have one question. One question won't hurt will it?"

"Yes."

"Well I'm asking it anyway."

"Dick."

"Do you think… we could ever… you know-"

"Get back together?" She cut me off. "If you remember correctly YOU were the one who broke up with me. If you think I'm going to come back to you open armed without a care in the world. Then shove your processor up your tail pipe and rot in pit." She stormed out the door leaving me alone.

I pondered to myself how I could ever make that big mistake right again. After a while of thinking, there is no way. How much stubbornness that girl has is surmount. I got up and left my troubling thoughts for another time and headed to the Silo.

"You are a fucking dumbass." Skycrusher muttered to me.

"I know right?"

"You shouldn't have asked that and you know it Skysweeper."

"Yeah I know, bu-"

"No buts. Get a life. It's been years, move the fuck on. Besides, there's a new prospect remember? Still a total Fanboy of Arcee?" Skycrusher asked me.

I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks, "Ha. Of course not."

"Liar."

"Yeah I know."

"So why don't you try to spend more time with her? You are like in love with that femme. Yeah I know all about it. You drooling over Arcee's beauty and personality." He chuckled at me. "Oh those were good times although I wanted to rip out your tongue most of the time."

"Shut up."

"Just advise brother. I know you, can't live without someone to call your woman. It's been true since you were 14 you little player. Sucker for good looks. How many girlfriends again?"

"Like 10."

"Like 20 to 25. Don't try to cheat on that dummy, I know your game. You're what, 24 in human years. Now you were in the military from 18 to 22, 4 years. So you didn't have a chance to get any girlfriends there. That's easily more than 2 girlfriends a year! I haven't even have one girl to my name my whole life."

"Yeah I know. Why don't you hit up Arcee? You haven't had one girlfriend your entire life and you are 24 as well as I am. Go for it."

"You know I hate her guts Skysweeper. I can't stand her. That's why you should go."

"It's not that easy. Arcee is stubborn, and she doesn't open up easily. It ain't gonna be a walk in the park to get her under my wing."

"And that is really the whole point. You need to learn how to work for a femme every once and a while you man hoe."

"Harsh words for someone who can kick your aft."

"You want to test that out?"

"Are you… challenging me?" I cockily said. There ain't no way in hell he could beat me.

"Yeah I'm challenging you. Right now, training room." He turned and said, "What are you waiting for pussy? You scared?" I blinked at him. That was the first time anything like that has ever been uttered from his mouth. I almost hesitated for a second, but instead did not respond and I fell in step with him.

"What are you all doing here? It's not 6:00 yet." Arcee said to us when we walked in. She held the giant Cybertronian boxing bag in place, as it seems that she has been training with it.

"He challenged me to a fight." I said to her.

She smirked at me and said, "This will be interesting to watch, two total amatures fighting. Both of you all combined couldn't take me if I had my arms tied behind my back, blind, and drunk out of my mine."

"And that is most likely a true statement that I do not wish to test." I said to her.

"Enough talk. Put them up little pussy, or are you too scared?" Skycrusher taunted me.

"Oh? Very eager aren't we?" I said to him before raising my fists. He charged abruptly at me knocking me to the ground with a tackle that I didn't expect to come forth from him. I kicked him off me, rose up dodged a blow to my head and upper-cutted him in the jaw. His upper body leaned far back, and then Skycrusher used his momentum from falling backwards to kick me hard in my chest, making me fall on my aft yet again. I rolled out of the way of a stomp into standing position. We then got in a dance of fists. I blocked a strike or two and unleashed my own upon him. He then stuck my left leg with astounding force so quick I didn't see his leg move. I fell on that knee as I felt my right leg totally buckle out when he struck it. I hit him straight in the stomach and he recovered quickly. I was already back on my feet totally on the defensive side of things. He unleashed a huge onslaught upon me. It was all I could do to block the blows upon me. He finally landed a blow to my head with his left fist, and then I saw his right hand change into a hammer, and he struck my head as hard as he could. I felt myself being thrown into the air and dropped suddenly on a surface. My optics were totally frizzed out and I couldn't register a thing with them.

"I think I will call that game. Skycrusher totally kicked your aft Skysweeper. And Skycrusher, good job with the quick thinking of the hammer."

"I didn't even know I had it until I figured it out in the heat of battle." I heard Skycrusher say back to Arcee.

"And by the way you two, you still have to train today, and you have a long way to go before you can even dream of being in the field. You have 5 minutes till your training starts, you might want to rest up." By this time my optics came back online and she winked at me when she said that last part. I was about to fire a retort before I caught myself. Wouldn't do no good anyway. I just gave her a slight grin as I groaned when I pushed myself off of the ground.

"Ugh. Remind me not to tick you off again, cause that fragging HURT."

"I know it did. Your gonna have so much fun in training today. Already hurting? Ha!" Skycrusher laughed at me."

"Yeah yeah, I think you planned this from the start fool."

"Wouldn't call someone a fool who can kick your aft."

"Touché."

"And here they are, already tired from the little fight they had." Arcee waltzed in with the others. Skyback glared at me when she walked in.

"That wasn't very smart." Bulkhead said to us. Bumblebee nodded in agreement.

"Whatever the case, you all must learn how to fight. We need as much fire power as ever now that the Decepticons are back."

So we shall figure out what weapons you are already outfitted with. I will explain how to transform them and stuff of that nature. Who wants to be first?" Ratchet asked.

Skycrusher immediately raised his hand before I had a chance to even move a muscle.

"All right then," Ratchet said, "step up and let's begin."

I watched from the sidelines as I looked upon Skycrusher looking him down still wondering how he had beat me even with my military training. As ratchet worked with him to figure out what weapons he had on him, I tried to figure mine out. No success. I had no earthly idea how to operate my transformation stuff. I couldn't hear Ratchet as he was mumbling to Skycrusher, so I couldn't grab any intel from him. Skycrusher suddenly whipped out a Path Blaster from his left and his right arm had a Ion Displacer. Ratchet scanned something or checked something before he made Skycrusher put them away. Skycrusher then took out a Magma Frag launcher from his subspace. That was Impressive I thought to myself. Ratchet did something with that before he made him put them away. His right arm transformed again into a hammer that treated my face earlier. Ratchet did his fiddle and then Skycrusher put that away and he walked over to us.

"You didn't get to shoot?" I asked Skycrusher.

"Nope, I just want to teach you all how to get out your weapons at the least, and I need to know what weapons you have so that we can set up the training area for your training tomorrow. Skyback, your next. I want to save big man war machine for last, probably has a pit ton of weapons on him." Ratchet said. Skyback stepped forward to be checked out by Ratchet. After a mumbling conversation she transformed her right arm into a Neutron Assault Rifle and her left hand into a Scatter Blaster. It looked awfully small, but that's because she was small. She pulled out a Photon Burst Rifle out of her subspace on cue from Ratchet. Neither of her arms transformed, but instead she pulled out a spike ball thing with a handle out of her subspace. Ratchet's lip moved and she placed it back in her subspace.

"All right Skysweeper, your turn." Ratchet groaned after this and when I got in earshot of him I heard him mutter, "It's gonna be Ironhide all over again." I snickered a little at this, and then I reached his side, and then he said, "Alright Skysweeper, concentrate on transforming both your arms into one of your guns." I almost immediately figured it out, I just barely thought about it and then my arms transformed. I looked down at them and saw that my right hand was a Gear Shredder, and my left hand was an EMP Shotgun. "Alright, what I am doing is scanning you to make sure your weapons function properly and that good jazz." My optics widened at Ratchet for a second before I got my composure back. "Now put them away," It was done immediately, "and now I need you to take out any gun you have in your subspace." I opened my subspace and took out a Nucleon Charge Rifle, and let Ratchet scan that. I put it away when he nodded and pulled out a Scrapmaker from my subspace. I grinned at this since it was my favorite weapon in the games. I put that away on cue from Ratchet. Ratchet then scanned me again and his optics widened. "Transform your back if you will Skysweeper." I did and I unlatched a Thermo Rocket Cannon and held it in my hands, "By Primus Optimus, this will help immensely against the seekers, it has lock on and everything. Skysweeper, we haven't seen one of these since the very beginning of the war, guard it carefully. Put it away, and pull out your sword from your subspace, and like Skyback with her spike ball." I pulled out a huge sword and pulled it out of its sheath, it was a great sword, two hands in order to wield it. It wasn't huge, but you had to wield it with two hands in order for the weapons to be fast. I grinned at my luck and put it back in the sheath. "Yeah you are a mini Ironhide, decked from head to toe with weapons. Get out of here."

"Alright, training is over, everyone clear out except for you Skysweeper, I want to speak with you." Optimus said. I froze, and slowly walked over to him as everyone left. When everyone was gone, he began, "Now the reason I called you over here is because you have many weapons. And I do not want it to go to your head. Weapons are a responsibility, moreover, they will not dictate the way of battle, YOU dictate the way of battle. Do not think you are invincible because you have many weapons, powerful weapons. Even though it seems good, there are times when weapons do no good and you have to go about in different methods." He emphasized methods and I think that he meant that as in words and other stuff like that, "That's all I needed," Optimus said, "you may go on now." I left with a yes sir and pondered his words. I know that I'm not invincible, but why did he tell me that? Maybe I will start to think it one day? I suddenly ran into someone and I staggered backwards and looked down.

"You seem to have a lot on your mind, considering you just ran flat into me." Arcee observed.

"Well you ran into me also, so can I assume that it's the other way around also?" I asked.

"Yeah. I guess we're two peas in a pod." Arcee drawled out. "Alright, I'll be seeing you."

"See you around." I walked past into the Silo and saw the humans.

Skycrusher spoke and said, "And that is Skysweeper." He turned to me and gestured at the humans and said, "Skysweeper, this is Jack," he pointed to Jack, "Miko," gestured to Miko, "and that is Rafael." He concluded to me with another finger point at the little human. Of course I already knew who they were, but so we didn't seem like creepers in the human eyes, we acted like this was the first time we met them.

"Nice to meet you all." I smiled warmly at them.

"You're HUGE! How many guns you packing, like 20!?" Miko spasmed.

"Uh not quite that much, just 5."

"More than the others though!" Miko excitedly said.

"Weapons aren't everything Miko." I mirrored Optimus's words.

"Do you want to play a game?" Raft asked.

"Sure. Why not?" I sat down and Raft set up the game so that we could play. We started my race, and by the end, I had my aft handed to me on a silver platter. "I think I'm gonna need a little more practice." I said sheepishly.

"Yeah, Raft's pretty much a pro at that game, but you'll get better with time." Jack said.

"I hope so." I spent the rest of the day with the humans until they had to go home, and I still stayed on the game, trying to get better with the computer, but I could barley beat the computer on normal. I sighed in defeat as I lost this normal match to the computer. I got up and went to the med bay to get my energon and sleep.

"Skysweeper, your room will be ready tomorrow, the others already have their rooms in order so you will be the only one in here. Before you ask, your room is not done yet because we have to put the forging stuff in there. It should be ready tomorrow though."

"Thanks Ratchet, I appreciate it." I finished my energon cube and laid down on the birth, and eased into recharge.


End file.
